guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightning Reflexes
Touch Ranger I use this on my Touch Ranger *cough*, used mainly to keep up a defensive stance after throw dirt has worn off to keep an evasive stance up until whirling defense has recharged. Anywho my question is, It increases the attack speed, but does it increase the speed at which you use your touch skills at (not taking consideration recharge time)? I've tried to find out myself several times, and some experiemtns have led me to believe yes, others no. Can anyone verify this? --Wakka 11:53, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Why would it do anything to touchers? wtf...--Silk Weaker 09:16, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::+lols at skuld's change.--Silk Weaker need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the NF & factions skill trainer. Xeon 08:32, 11 December 2006 (CST) There isn't one in NF or Factions?! Or do we just not know where they are? Because Jeesus, I was looking to make this for PvE in Nightfll. Nuts. Isis In De Nile 18:38, 23 December 2006 (CST) Why this skill is considered core if it can only be acquired at the Prophecies campaign? It can be bought in the skill trainer at the guild hall? crigore Core means it can be unlocked. O did i miss something?--Relyk 05:14, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Core Means it can be acquired in all three campaigns, or in a location available to all campaigns, such as FoW or UW. 11:55, 17 May 2007 (BST) The reason it doesn't have a NF trainer is because no one has been able to locate that trainer. If you haven't made a ranger yet, you could help the Wiki out by switching to /R and going through the trainers in Elona to figure out which one offers this skill. If not, oh well. - Ayumbhara 02:18, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Touch Ranger No this will not affect touch skills. This affects attack speed. Touch skills aren't attacks. Block what? For 5...10 seconds, you have a 75% chance to "block" melee and projectile attacks, and you attack 33% faster. Anyone can tell me is there are other attacks than melee and projectile? Shouldn`t discription be just like the one on Escape? --DragonLord 08:03, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, the skill descriptions have never been consistant such as talking about "negitive" conditions and things. But this will block just the same as escape.--Diddy Bow 08:07, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Shouldn`t this be written in the "List of skill anomalies" then? --DragonLord 08:20, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Mabay, but its just another way of wording it i guess.--Diddy Bow 08:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The game originally used "magical projectiles" to mean wand and staff attacks in a couple skills. --Fyren 15:22, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Daggers + This Wouldn't you think with this attack speed increase, daggers would like, hit every half a second? :It is not recommended to use this as an IAS as a primary Assassin because of it high energy cost, low duration and long recharge, Flail is better for Assassin. However, if you are talking about a R/A, yes it is awesome. ::Though remember, Flail on a melee in PvP = fail. And Flail = fail compared to Critical Agility on a sin --Gimmethegepgun 00:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Flail is fine in PvP if you have a snare, knockdowns, a cancel, or are fighting inattentive enemies. I wouldn't be so quick to write it off. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 23:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::R/A is bad, Flail is gud (for hammer at least). (T/ ) 23:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Couldn't agree more. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 23:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC)